The Perfect Gift
by Lalita Romane
Summary: Sometimes, finding the perfect gift just takes time. But sometimes it takes a little magic. Six hates Christmas, and Holiday is in love with it. Could a little help, and the perfect present bring them together?  Holix and very slight noex.  T for language
1. Twas the night before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in the story that you recognize. Thank you for your reading of this disclaimer.

Warning: This story contains very slight Rex/Noah. There is nothing in here except for their gifts to each other and holding hands. Nevertheless, you were warned.

**The Perfect Gift**

Six hated Christmas; Six _really _hated Christmas. He hated the clashing colors and all of the noise. He hated the crowds. Six even hated the colorful packages all wrapped in their shiny paper and bows. When the 'wonderful' Holiday was always at its fever pitch during Christmas Eve, there were always huge outbreaks of Evos. Today was no exception. Brought on by the stress of finding the 'perfect' gift, or any gifts at all in some cases, the chances of becoming out of control rose through the roof. The crowds of people everywhere further irritated this possibility. It wasn't easy to keep your emotions in check when you were fighting twenty thousand other people for the last unclaimed Cabbage Patch doll in the state.

The chances of surviving in a crowded mall during an Evo attack on Christmas were positively terrible. However, no one seemed to stay away because of that. Oh no, that would be way too easy on Six, and every other agent in Providence. Fighting Evos in these conditions and trying to protect civilians from their own stupidity was hard enough; add the _constant_ cheerful Christmas music; and Six was downright bitchy when Christmas came around. As far as he was concerned, the whole thing could be totally avoided with no ill effects. Quite the opposite actually. He was sure that without Christmas, the whole winter season would be less hellish.

Holiday was obsessed with her namesake. She loved every single one equally. Except for this one. Holiday particularly loved Christmas. Her desk was a practical shrine to the holiday. It had not only a small tree with presents, but it had reef hung on the side of it, a garland strung around the top in big loopy sags, and a Santa and Mrs. Clause doll set. Along with these were a teddy bear that skated on a 'frozen' mirror lake, a Frosty the Snowman that sang three different carols, and a net of Christmas lights outlining the whole thing.

She loved the excitement and the happiness that seemed to infect everything. She loved the bight, cheerful colors. Holiday even loved the music: those classic songs reminded her of happier, more innocent times. She smiled wryly; Christmas was one of the few things even the Explosion couldn't mess with. Holiday thrived on the immortality of the traditions that had been around before her, and would be along after her. It took the pressure off.

She turned and smiled at the small pile of presents stacked neatly on her desk.

She was sure that she had found the absolute perfect present for every single person on her list. A small frown crossed her face. Well, everyone except Six. What was she supposed to get him, anyway? A new set of shades? A knife sharpener? Err… Socks? She shook her head, annoyed. It had never taken her this long to find the right gift for anyone. Admittedly, this was the first year that she had had to buy for Mr. Emotionless himself. Holiday sighed, knowing that it would be her last chance; she grabbed her purse and exited the stark white Providence base. It was time to hit the ultimate gift place, the mall.

Rex carefully shaved off the last piece of wood. After he was sure it was totally level, he stood back triumphantly looking down at four humble little presents. There was one present for each of his family members, well, those people whom he considered his family anyway. He was particularly proud of Six's gift though. It had taken him forever to think of what to make him. But, it was finished! Finally, and with no time to spare at all, he didn't have to rush through everything in order to devote his time to finishing these special gifts. He left the last one to dry completely as he gently wrapped the rest of them and their boxes in the comic section of the newspaper. As he sat back and grinned at the wall, the only thing going through his head was, 'I can't wait till tomorrow.'

Six had been lying back against the wall in his room. He wasn't willing to get too comfortable, knowing that all hell would break loose as soon as he did. He breathed the chill of the air in the room, and he felt refreshed. The almost sticky warmness of the rest of the base was annoying to say the least. It was winter; he should be at least a little cool, not so warm that he wanted to take off his jacket. That of course could never happen. One drunken night and well-placed tattoo parlor had ruined the idea of ever wearing a short sleeved shirt again, even if he wanted to. Six looked at the blank white wall in front of him, knowing he was ignoring the large chocolate ice cream hot fudge covered elephant in the room.

He wanted to get Holiday something for Christmas. This was particularly weird, since he didn't get ANYONE Christmas presents. For any reason. He really did despise the holiday. However, she loved it so much, and he really liked to see her happy, instead of the methodical doctor she usually was, even if he would never admit it. Therefore, he would get her a gift. He actually already had one in mind. He hadn't actually seen it, but he had a good idea of exactly what she wanted. The problem came in when he realized that he could not just get her a present and be done with it. He had to get something for Rex as well or risk having to deal with speculation from all concerned.

However, he was totally clueless about what a fifteen year old boy like Rex would want for Christmas. Well, other than a subscription to Playboy magazine, anyway. He was just considering the appropriateness of giving Rex exactly that, when the alarm bell went off, signaling a mass Evo attack nearby. Saved by the bell. He let a quick smirk pass over his features before he wiped it clean. He placed his earpiece back in his ear, and calmly walked out of the room. He had a job to do.

Holiday looked out of the window of the small jet she had 'borrowed' from Providence's hanger. She was only about an hour away from the Mall of America, and if they didn't have the perfect gift for Six, then the perfect gift did not exist. Simple as that.

Holiday had been going through the stores with the hardheaded determination that only marathon shoppers and raging bulls could ever hope to achieve. She had gotten in a few fistfights over the merchandise in a sale, but she had come out if it unharmed and with a nice dress to boot.

She had covered two floors head to toe. There was nothing. She had considered getting him a soft green scarf that was on sale. It was thick and luxurious, and probably the softest, nicest bit of clothing that Holiday had ever encountered. She was almost to the front of the checkout line (meaning that she had been standing in it for about an hour) when she looked down at it and knew that it wasn't the right gift. She stepped out of line and set the scarf down on a rack that was nearby. She had no sooner taken her fingers off the fabric when a large woman in a mink coat pounced on it. Well, there was no getting it back now, she sighed. She had better have been right about putting it down.

She stepped out of the store slightly overwhelmed and a little angry with herself; then she looked up and saw it. The perfect present.

Rex was glad he had finished all of his presents earlier in the day; at least he had less to worry about as he fought and cured his third Evo of the night. He stood up and looked at Six who was in a serious discussion with someone on his earpiece. Rex rubbed his hands together and stepped next to Six. "Are we almost done for the night? I'm freezing to death."

Six just looked at him with that flat look on his face. "We have our orders; and it is nowhere near as cold as it was at Paradise Base." Rex really hated Six's total inability to answer a question with an actual _answer_. He looked down and sighed.

"Can I have a translator for Christmas? Understanding you would be a great present." Six didn't reply. Not that Rex really expected him to. Six was just… Sixish like that. No other way to describe it really. Rex turned and looked out at the horizon, waiting for something to happen.

Six rolled his eyes, though Rex could not see him. Actually, let me correct that, it was _because_ Rex could not see him that Six allowed himself the gesture. It was a Christmas present to himself. He could feel the smirk trying to escape, and he clamped down on his muscles. He had already allowed himself something. Now was not the time to be lax with his self-discipline.

Trying to distract his mind, Six wondered if Rex was serious about a translator being a good gift. He considered it, but eventually tossed it, because Rex was a smartass and it was something he would say just because he was smartass. Six wanted to, at least, get something that Rex would half like; and he wasn't about to show it, he was just as eager as Rex to finish with their duty shift. He needed to find a store that had Holiday's Christmas present. He needed to figure out what in the hell to get Rex. He needed to sleep at least a little tonight. He exhaled slowly and watched the steam drift from his mouth. It was going to be a very, very, long night.

Holiday walked into the cheerful little shop, and totally ignoring the few other customers and merchandise. She walked over to the window display and scooped up the little package she had spotted from the shop across the walkway. "Six is going to absolutely love you." She cooed down to the fluffy bundle in her arms.

She walked to the checkout line, which was, thankfully, empty due to the quickly approaching closing time and the lack of demand for the store. Within ten minutes, she was out of the mall and on the way back to Providence, along with her very special package.

Rex couldn't express how happy he was when midnight came and he was off constant duty. He was still on constant call of course, but they would only call him for the important stuff. Even better, he had heating. Rex never realized how grateful he was for central air and heat until the round of hell that was the special Christmas time duty was behind him, and he could enjoy it to the fullest. He fell asleep quickly as he enjoyed the wonderful sensation of being warm.

Six glided along the busy streets, a large green ghost. He looked in each window for only a moment before moving on. They didn't have what he needed there. He was paying attention to everything around him, which is how he noticed three or four people turning down an alleyway up ahead. When he got to the point where they turned, he stopped, and looked at the ally curiously. It looked like a normal alley- tall buildings on each side, ending in a dead end. It smelled like a normal alley; that mix of fresh garbage and rotten garbage. However, it was very empty. Not one of the people who had turned down the alley was there now. Not a single one.

Six was unable to help himself as he walked into the ally. He was doing a duty, he told himself. It was his job to make sure there were no Evos down here hurting civilians. That was his story and he was sticking to it. The fact that he was so curious it was physically hurting had nothing to do with it at all. Nope. Not even a little. Right.

He walked into the alley and looked around, but he still couldn't see anything weird. He wondered where the people had gotten to, but there were no signs anyone had been here. He felt a ripple in the air behind him and instinctively flipping out his katanas, Six fell into an attack position as he turned. There was nothing behind him. Actually, maybe I should say there was nothing living behind him. Because, where moments before, there was the mouth of the alley, there now stood a large, old-fashioned shop. 'The Perfect Gift' declared rather faded sign on the front door.

The front window brimmed with all different types of interesting and unusual objects. There were carousel horses on miniature carousels spinning round and round changing colors. There were statues that shifted positions whenever you weren't paying attention. There were bubbles that changed colors and bounced against the glass without popping. There were things that clicked and chimed, and did things that Six didn't even have names for. With everything in motion, it was quite an impressive sight. Six didn't care about this. Six wanted to know where in the hell this store had come from. More importantly, how did he get out?

He hadn't thought long before he came up with the only possible solution for what had happened. Breech had opened this portal and had sent part of her 'doll house' to visit him. He was not sure why, but he was going to find out. He was embarrassed of how he had been acting, and now it was time to put the bullshit behind him and get down to business. This involved going into the store. Great.


	2. When there arose such a clatter

Six looked up at the store. Whatever it was, it was there, and he had to figure out why, and if it had anything to do with the Pack. He kept his katanas out as he pushed into the store. As he stepped into the store, he was alert for anything. He was surprised, but not startled to see that the inside of the shop was relatively empty. In fact, the only thing around was a fat old man in red suspenders sitting behind a huge counter eating a cookie. He had bushy white hair, and an even bushier beard.

The man looked up at Six. Sis, still on guard in case something came at him, simply looked back. The staring contest lasted about five minuets before the bushy haired man laughed and looked away. This pissed Six off a little. Suddenly the man looked up at Six and asked, "Who do you need a gift for? They are obviously important to you, or I wouldn't have come here would I? Six, saying nothing, simply continued to stare at the man. The man smiled and reached under the counter. When his hand came back up, he was clutching a long rolled list. He opened it and randomly put his finger down. "Let me see… Kuski Roku right? Age thirty-two. Also known as 'Six' Hmm... How _did_ you get that nickname? Anyway, you're on the… nice list!" he smiled "Congratulations, that means you are eligible for my services this year. So, who do you need a present for?"

Six just looked up at the man in shock. No one knew his real name. Not even white knew his real birth name. He started franticly searching his mind for any mention of this man in his past. Not that you could tell from his face. Or, from his voice when he finally did speak, "Just who _are_ you?" he asked evenly.

With a twinkle in his eye, the old man stood up and took a little bow. "Me? Why, I'm Nikolas Clause; also known as Saint Nick, Saint Nikolas, Papa Noel, Father Christmas, Santa Clause, or any number of other names."

Six's katanas hit the floor with a clack.

"You are not real." He said staring stoically from behind his shades. He refused to let any emotion bleed into his voice. "There is no way that you could be real, so how are you _here?_" Shit, his voice had cracked on that last bit.

The man even had the nerve to laugh at Six. "You say the same thing each time you see me. You would think that in Twenty years of catching me, you would have changed your answer.' The old man shook his head good naturedly, and smiled. "You always were the serious type though. Anyway, are you going to tell me who would like to give the perfect gift? I know you have your deed in order, so I just need a name"

Six didn't move. He didn't blink. He just stared at the man behind the counter who had now pulled out another cookie, and a glass of milk from somewhere under the counter. "What are you talking about?" he deadpanned.

The man looked at him carefully. "You mean you don't know?"

Six was irritated now, but he made sure he still looked and sounded like he usually did. "What do you mean don't I know? Are you working for Kleiss?"

Santa laughed, "Why would I work for someone on the top of my naughty list? That is such an odd thing to say. I'm talking about the present exchange."

"Present exchange?"

"Yes, if you are on the nice list, for each selfless deed you made, you can get the perfect present for anyone in the world. Except for yourself, that would defeat the purpose don't you think?"

Six was mystified, and irritated with himself for not understanding what was going on. "So, you make the perfect present. Are you certain that it will be the right present? How can you be sure? What happens if it is _not_ the right present? And what do you mean exchange good deeds?"

Santa chuckled. "Of course it is the perfect present. I'm Santa, knowing the perfect present is part of the job. Anyway, I mean exactly what I said, if you did a good deed, you get the perfect present; it's as simple as that. So would you like to make an exchange or not; I hate to rush you, but there are people all over the world needing my services tonight."

Six reached down and grabbed his katanas from the floor. He used the few precious seconds to recompose himself; he was acting like a fool, and it needed to stop. With practiced ease, he flicked them closed and shoved them back up his sleeves. "Just how does this…work?" he questioned, "Can I make more than one exchange if I need multiple presents?"

Santa smiled reassuringly at him and stood up from his chair, "All you have to do is think of the event of selflessness, and I will either accept it or not. If accept it, then you will receive the gift for whomever you choose. You can make as many exchanges as you have acts of selflessness." Santa began to guide him, and Six did what he was good at and obeyed the orders without objection. "Its simple really, Just sit down on this stool and close your eyes. I'm going to place my hands on your temples, like this, see, that doesn't hurt does it? Ok, think of your memory now."

Six closed his eyes and focused. He thought of the time that he had pulled the chip from the bomb that would have neutralized New York. He hadn't told anyone, he had allowed Rex to take the credit of the victory, and he to take the blame for allowing Rex to continue to fight after orders had come in to retreat to safety. Rex was too valuable to allow to risking his life like that. He had nearly been neutralized himself over that.

Santa pulled his fingers from Six's temples. "That was a selfless act, and it deserves to be rewarded. Tell me the name of the person you wish to gift." He stood up and bustled over to the counter, reaching under it and pulling out a small red velvet bag, about the size of a Ziploc bag.

Six looked up and straight at the man as he replied, "Samantha Holiday."

Santa reached back under the counter and pulled out the list. "Just as conformation, Samantha Anne Holiday, age 26, occupation: doctor/scientist, Brown hair, Brown eyes, and on the nice list." He looked up, eyes twinkling, knowing that he had the right person.

Six somehow managed to retain his monotone voice as he replied "Yes."

"Perfect then! Ok, let me see what we have in here for Sam... hmm..." He rustled around a bit, but eventually he came up with a neat white box tied with twine. "Here you go, One perfect gift for Holiday. I'm assuming that will be all then?"

"Yes." Six took his package and turned to leave. He was halfway out the door before He suddenly turned and walked back to Clause. "I changed my mind; I would like to make another exchange."

This time as Six sat on the stool, he thought of that day down in the petting zoo. The day that Holiday's sister had gotten loose. That day he had not only managed to stick his neck out to save Holiday's sister for her, but he had also told White that he had told Rex about Noah being on the payroll. Once again, The man pulled his fingers away, and smiled. "Certainly _were_ good this year weren't you?" He reached into the same seemingly empty sack before pulling out a small rectangular box. "This is for Rex." He turned and started straightening the seemingly impeccable shelves.

Six didn't even move, he just sat there on the stool and stared at the man. At length, Santa turned and looked back at him, "You are still here?"

"How did you know this present was going to be for Rex?"

The man laughed, "I'm _Santa_ I know when you are sleeping, I know when you're awake, I know when you've been bad or good, and well, you get the idea right?"

Six didn't say anything, but he stood and began to walk out of the door, "Wait! I forgot to tell you!" Six turned around. "Under no circumstances are you to open the boxes. Only the people you give the presents to can open them, got it?" with that, The man turned and walked through a door behind the counter. Six waited, but when Santa didn't reappear, he turned and walked out of the shop.

He looked at the dead end and he once again encountered his original problem. How was he supposed to get out? He quickly came to the decision to go back into the store and ask Santa if he had a back door. He turned around, and was only about half a second from slapping himself in the head. The store was gone, and the people passing were either staring at the crazy man standing in the alley, or ignoring him with that trained-in-New-York indifference. '_Great_' Six thought '_the shop disappears too. Why didn't I think of that?_'

Mentally cussing his own stupidity, Six walked out of the alley like a cat walks away from a window it just crashed into. That 'I totally did it on purpose, and it's perfectly normal anyway, and if you deny it then I will claw your eyes out. And I will enjoy it.' look on his face. He looked discreetly down at his watch. 1:34 it was time to get to base and get to bed.

The next morning at Providence started very early; 4:56 to be exact. Rex flew in with a tornado of overactive teenage excitement. In the 3 minuets before Six threw him out by the collar, Rex managed to tip Six's bed upside down with him in it, destroy a desk and all of the paperwork on it, and knock Six's entire collection of black ties on the floor. The only thing that managed to save Rex's life is the fact that the blankets were still wrapped around Six's arms. This stopped Six's hands from being able to get to the katanas laying on the bedside table, but didn't help Rex with the Evil looks and plans forming in Six's mind.

In the end, the whole wakeup took exactly 3min and 42 seconds. It left Six very awake, and in a murderous mood. He fought out of the blanket. He then turned and glared at a poor flower in its vase, and watched as it instantly wilted to dust under his glare. Damn kid. There was no way he was getting back to sleep, but he was going to be busy for a while just putting his room back together. He glanced down at his black silk boxers; he would have to get dressed too, eventually. He turned and bent over to start putting his room back together.

Holiday woke up at 5:03, thanks to a delicious looking breakfast Rex so kindly brought in for her. It even had a little flower in a little Christmas vase. It was adorable, and that Rex had gone through all of the trouble to let her wake up pleasantly this morning, made her glad she had gone through so much trouble finding his gift. Holiday was also glad that she had opted for her warm oversized flannel pajamas last night. She smiled at the unusually serene teen sitting at the foot of her bed. "Did you sleep ok last night Rex?" she asked as she sipped from her coffee.

Rex grinned in return. "I haven't slept as well in a while. It was a good night. What about you?"

"I slept just fine, thanks for asking." She gave an extra little grin to punctuate her sentence. Suddenly she heard a little thump from her closet. Her eyed widened a little; she wanted it to be a surprise. She had to get Rex out of here, now. "Erm, look, could you do me a very important favor?" she asked trying to improvise, "I need you to go wake up Six for me." She heard another little thump, slightly louder this time, and she new that soon there would be no mistaking what her gift was. She stood up and started pushing a confused Rex out of the room. She started speaking higher and faster, "I will be out to meet you at about 5:30 ok? I'm a girl, you know us girls, we always need time to… uh... make ourselves look… yeah! So, err, go now!" and with that she slammed the door on a very freaked out Rex.

"That was close," she mumbled rubbing her forehead tiredly "he almost caught me." She grinned but the look on their faces will be priceless when they see her. She walked over to the closet and opened the door, smiling at the little bit of fluff sitting patiently on the towel she had laid down. "He is going to love it."

An:

Thanks to my two wonderful reviewers! Your support means the world! That also goes for anyone else who reviews on this story. Ever. Lol

Thanks to my wonderful beta Lina Trench. Sounds familiar right? Lol well, I couldn't ind another betas, and I ruined my own surprise. Silly me..


	3. Merry Christmas to all

Rex shook his head as he walked away from Dr. Holiday's room. She sure was acting weird. He heard a noise around the corner, and fearing Six was coming for him, he ducked into his bedroom. Bobo was sitting on Rex's bed reading what was probably a dirty magazine. Rex turned and looked at the Christmas tree that had appeared in his room since he had snuck out this morning to wake up Six and Holiday. All of his presents were stacked neatly under it, along with a couple that he didn't recognize. He was just about to go through them when his door slammed open, and something large tackled him to the ground.

Ow! That freaking hurt!" he yelled and turned to glare at the laughing blonde.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to open your present early." Noah shot back.

"I didn't know what they were, none of this was here earlier, so what was I supposed to do?"

"Keep your fingers off of them maybe?"

"Psh, you wish."

"That's what I thought." Noah grinned victoriously.

Rex snorted at his friend, and they lapsed into silence. They just sat there next to each other, not saying anything, with both too deep in their thoughts to notice the way their thighs brushed whenever one shifted. Or the way Bobo was snickering at them from behind his magazine.

Needless to say, they both just about jumped out of their skins when suddenly Holiday burst in with arms overflowing with brightly wrapped packages. She looked like the spirit of Christmas in a long sleeved green dress with red and white stockings. Rex couldn't help but smile at her as she entered. Just as quickly as the smile came to his face it vanished as Six walked in behind her, two crisp white packages in hand. He had good reason, Six looked ready to murder him.

Suddenly, a beeping sound went off somewhere near the bed. Folding his magazine, Bobo slapped it, and grabbing the presents he had hidden behind the stacks of unfinished schoolwork on Rex's desk, he went over to join the group.

Six watched as everyone felt the slight awkwardness in the air that came from spending a holiday like this with people that weren't really family. It didn't take long though, before Holiday was bustling around talking, and handing out the 'few' decorations she had brought for Rex and Noah to hang. Even Bobo got in on the act, and within no time, Rex's room was completely decked out with holiday decorations. Six sat back and listened to their happy conversations, for once, even a little content. He was staring into space when suddenly he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked irritably.

Noah turned and looked at Rex. "Did you see that? Or am I just imagining stuff?"

Rex just kept staring unnervingly at Six. "I think he did, or we are imagining stuff together"

Bobo decided to put his two cents in with, "Yup, he definitely did. I saw it with my own eyes. Never would have believed if you had told me though."

Six was past his point of comfort now, and he was about three seconds from exploding. Thankfully, Holiday, saint that she is, saw this and took pity on him. She smiled sweetly and looked down at Six's position on the floor. "You were smiling." she said simply.

"Impossible" Six replied instantly.

Holiday raised her eyebrow at him. "Really now? Because I saw it, and I'm pretty sure everyone in this room saw it as well."

Six looked around the room, thankful that his shades hid the doubt in his eyes. "I haven't smiled in a along time." He stood up and crossed his arms. "It's as simple as that."

Holiday just rolled her eyes and decided to leave it alone. Besides, she wasn't sure how much longer her present could be quiet. "Well, I think its time to open presents now!"

Everyone blinked at this sudden change in topic, but from Rex's cheers and Noah's smile, they thought it was a good idea. Six was still a little out of it when a largish box was set on the ground in front of him. He looked up and into Holiday's smile. "This is from Rex." She said and moved along to give a similarly wrapped package to Noah. Six was not expecting to get anything, mostly because he hadn't for years. He looked curiously down at the package, and carefully, he began to unwrap the box.

It didn't take long. When he finished, he looked down at the beautiful holder for his katanas. It had two deep loops for them to rest on, with cushioning. It had some simple carvings of swirls on the side, and it had been painted a light shade of green. It was beautiful, and useful, and certainly not something he would have thought to receive from Rex. Six looked up at him and saw Rex grinning at him. "Look at the bottom." Rex mouthed at him as he then turned to watch Noah open his present. Six did as he was asked, and he turned it over. There, carved into the bottom were the words, 'Made by: Rex'

Holiday looked down at the pretty little horse Rex had carved for her, when she heard a gasp. She looked up to see what was going on. What she saw was Noah pulling a small heart plaque out of his box from Rex. It wasn't particularly spectacular; the only decoration on it was that of a rose, and the words, until the last rose dies. It took Holiday a moment to figure it out, but by then Noah had already thrown himself at Rex and was hugging him. Laughing, Holiday looked over to see what Bobo had gotten. It was a slingshot. Holiday didn't get it, as Bobo already had a fully functional plasma gun, but obviously, Bobo liked it- he was smirking down at it. Who knew what that monkey would do with it.

Seeing that everyone had opened their gifts from Rex, She stood and grabbed the gifts that Noah had brought and passed them around the circle. Six had even gotten one, though Holiday couldn't think when they had met other than when Six went to fetch him. She sat, and as she hadn't received one, she watched as Six opened a knife care kit, and read an accompanying letter. She saw Bobo get a motorized skateboard. Then she saw Rex get a basketball, and a letter in an envelope. Rex went to tear open the envelope, but Noah tackled him, and pulled it away. "Save this until you are alone ok?"

Rex obviously didn't like this. But he replied, "Fine, I'll wait." and blushed. Holiday giggled behind her hand as she watched them. They were so cute sometimes, unintentionally cute, but cute all the same.

She stood up again, and this time everyone but Six got a present from Bobo. The reason was soon obvious. Six would have murdered him. Everyone had gotten some kind of gag gift. She got a pair of 'nerd glasses' and a pocket protector. Unfortunately, Bobo's joke backfired when she turned to him, "Thanks Bobo, I really needed one of these. I keep forgetting to get one and I get stains all over my lab coat." She laughed inwardly as Bobo went speechless. Then, finally, it was her turn.

Rex watched as Holiday passed around the presents. She was the most Christmassy of them all, so he knew that he had probably gotten everyone great gifts. However, he was suddenly itching for the gift giving to be over. He wanted to read the letter that Noah had given him. He wanted to read it bad.

Nevertheless, he watched as Holiday passed her gifts around. He tore his open, and met the ugliest sweater in existence. It had large cats chasing mice, all across it. There were big balls of what he thought were supposed to be yarn, and even a few sparkles sewed on for no apparent reason at all. He was totally disgusted with the gift, but he tried his best to smile at Holiday, and even try to say thank you. But, he just couldn't quite do it. He looked over at Noah, and he saw the same exact sweater, but in green. Noah was looking up at Holiday with mild panic in his eyes. He somehow managed to choke out "Thank you." Before lapsing into silence and just staring at the sweater. Suddenly, there was a peal of laughter from Holiday.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She choked out between the gasping breaths. "but, the looks on your faces!" she dissolved into laughter again.

Rex narrowed his eyes, and looked over to Noah. "I think we just got played."

"Like a piano." Noah agreed back.

Holiday was still giggling a bit as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two $100 dollar gift cards. "They're for Gamestop." The boys snatched them from her fingers like they were made of gold. Which, as far as Rex was concerned, they were.

"THANK YOU!" they chorused at the same time. Already planning to break Rex out at the very next opportunity.

"You're welcome." she smiled back.

Rex looked over to Six who had yet to open the box sitting on his lap.

Six looked down at the little box on his lap. It had holes poked in the side for some reason. Moreover, after watching what had happened to Rex and Noah, he wasn't particularly looking forward to opening this particular box.

He looked up when someone touched his arm. He stared into Holiday's honey colored eyes as he listened to her tell him, "Yours isn't a gag gift. I got you something special."

Mildly reassured Six nodded hid head and pulled the lid off of his box. His eyes widened, and he reached into the box, and pulled out a tiny fluffy white kitten with bright green eyes by the scruff of its neck. He looked steadily up at Holiday. "You got me a rat?"

Holiday bristled and gently grabbed the kitten from Six's hand. "Of course not. It's a kitten. See?" Holiday let the kitten sit on her palm as she lifted the small cat up too Six's face. Six and the kitten just stared at each other, neither giving an inch. Then, suddenly the kitten, almost delicately, leaned forward and licked Six on the nose. Six jerked back and stared at the kitten. It was sitting calmly in Holiday's palm, looking for all the world like a small, furry, cat version of him.

He reached out, and rubbed the little head between the ears. Instantly a deep rumbling could be heard throughout the room. Surly this little ball of fluff couldn't be making all of that noise itself could it? He carefully reached out and picked the kitten up. He set it on his shoulder, where it resumed its statue form. Only occasionally, the kitten flicked an ear or the tip of its tail to show its life. "Thank you." Six said, trying to keep his voice even. "I will take good care of it."

He was amazed with the way that Holiday's face lit up. "I'm glad you like it." She whispered. Then, in a stronger voice, "She is already potty trained, and has had her shots." She blushed, and looked away. Six could feel his face try to heat up, but he tried his best to keep it normal. "Thank you again then." Holiday just shook her head, and nearly yelled into silence. Everyone was staring at the two of them, and it was making her feel awkward. The 'sly' grinning didn't help either. "Well, I think Six has a couple of gifts he would like to give out!"

Holiday was almost too embarrassed to move as she waited for Six to hand the boxes he had brought. She smiled at the way that Six and the kitten already seemed used to each other, as it expertly stayed balanced on his shoulder. She was not surprised to see him only hand out the boxes to Rex and she. Six didn't talk to the others much, and if anything, she was surprised that she had gotten anything at all.

She watched Rex open his present first. It didn't look particularly impressive. It was just a sheet of very nice paper, but as Rex read what was on it, he looked up with tears in his eyes. Concerned, Holiday left her box on the chair where she was sitting. She knelt next to Rex and read the letter that he had received.

The letter said-

_Rex,_

_I know you think that I don't like you. Really, you could not be further from the truth. I love you Rex, and I consider you the closest thing to family that I have ever known. You are almost like a much younger brother, or even a son. It has been an honor to know you, and work with you. I wanted to use this opportunity to tell you that I am proud of you, and that I will support you no matter what happens. _

_Kuski Roku- alias Six_

She hugged Rex hard, and she looked over at Six. He was watching the scene carefully, as if he didn't know what was going on. Rex soon calmed down and carefully folded the letter and replaced it in its box. He smiled shakily at Six, who inclined his head at Rex. Then it was her turn.

She carefully untied the twine that held the box closed. As she opened the tiny box, she involuntarily let out a gasp. Sitting in the box was a silver necklace. It has a pendant that was a circle, with wispy designs etched on the front. It had angel wings that came from the side of the pendant in graceful swirls. She looked up at Six, where he sat calmly watching her. "Its beautiful." She whispered, strangely breathless.

"Would you like help putting it on?" he asked.

"Please?" Holiday replied.

This time the snickers really started as everyone watched Six stand and move behind her. He brushed her hair to the side, and as he clipped the necklace together, his fingers brushed her neck, each little touch giving Holiday a little chill down her spine. As he finished clipping the necklace, it tilted and Holiday noticed something on the back of it. After Six had moved to take his seat, Holiday gently took the pendant in her fingers, and flipped it over. Her eyes widened as she read the inscription in the back.

It was so simple, but it was monumental in her eyes. Written on the back of her perfect gift were the words '_I Love You'_ She looked up, and into Six's eyes needing conformation that this was not some cruel joke.

Six had read the inscription with her. He had not expected that to be written there. He was not expecting anything to be written there. He felt his face heating, and he knew he was blushing. But he couldn't find the willpower to do anything about it. Not with Holiday looking at him like that. He nodded to show that, yes, he really did mean it. Six was once again amazed at the light in her face as she smiled at him, and this time he couldn't help but smile back. Only a little though, no one could say he was getting soft. Six sat on the ground near Holiday.

Neither was entirely sure what to do next, but for now, the kitten on his shoulder purred, Rex was holding hands with Noah, and Bobo was planning evil deeds with his new slingshot. Everything in the world was pretty perfect.

It was then that this thought occurred to him. '_Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all._'

The End

An:

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was a lot of fun! Lol, though it did come a very very long way from my original concept of they are at a Christmas party, they meet under the mistletoe, they kiss, the end. I think this turned out amazingly! And I am very proud of it.

This Story is dedicated to my friend LinaTrench who read every single Holix on the site, and was going through withdraw. I wrote it for her, and though I know she isn't going to like some parts of it, I hope she enjoys reading it anyway.

Thank you for reading my story! Now the only thing left to do is review! Please do it, I would love your opinion so much! Thank you!

Oh! And if the letter seems OOC for Six (well more OOC than the rest of the story) it is because Six didn't write the letter. That's also, why his real name is on the bottom. It is what he really does feel, but Santa wrote it down because he would not. That's the same for the necklace. Santa did it because he knew that it is what Rex and holiday needed, and the feelings were true. So, err, yeah!

I hope you like it! And if you like, please take a look over at my other fics!

p.s. if you want a truly awesome Holix fic, I suggest Breakeven by LinaTrench. Its really really good!


End file.
